Empty
by Nayru Elric
Summary: His world is empty without him. Light MikaYuu.


His world had become empty. Under the merciless white marble ceiling that was the only sky he remembered, the presence of the one he cared for most faded away, disappearing into the unknown, unseen world he had longed for, for so long. _At least Yuu escaped,_ his subconscious pinged out in joy among the chaos. _As long as Yuu is safe, I'm fine dying..._

Everyone else was dead, their crimson blood staining the porcelain-white floor. He himself was dying. He was missing an arm, his blood spilling from his right side all at once, like a hot spring in the middle of a forest, the hole in his stomach caused clotted blood to bubble from the corners of his mouth. But in that moment, he didn't care.

Despite the pain and the sensation of freezing from blood loss, Mikaela's subconscious couldn't stop repeating, _Yuu is free. Yuu is free. Yuu is free._ With his slipping consciousness, he could vaguely hear voices chattering. One of their faces hovered above him, told him that he would to die. _I don't care about that,_ Mika thought, now struggling to piece together any coherent thoughts, _as long... as Yuu is safe._ Perhaps the vampire above him could tell what Mika was thinking, even as she asked if he wanted an immortal life. Mika felt his lips move, using the last of his breath to answer the queen. "I don't want it." _I'm fine dying this way... Yuu..._

He was slipping beneath the point of no return, where his vision swirled and his senses dulled to something that made the world feel without existence, empty, empty, empty... Empty, except for contentment. Next thing he knew, his body was set alight by a cold, electric energy that stretched through every cell of his body. His limbs convulsed as he was dragged forcibly from the peaceful sleep he had accepted. Mikaela felt himself screaming, writhing. In pain. Again. The farthest from the warmth of being alive he had ever felt, caught between human and vampire.

When he stopped screaming, Mika panted in huge gasps of grunting breaths until his eyes focused enough to catch the queen lifting herself from his chest. The vampiric blood pulsing in his veins twanged with every beat of his heart, reminding him, taunting him that he was still present in this horrible, empty world.

"What... what happened...?" Mika panted in large gasps that constricted his throat, but eventually, the pain subsided. Though his head spun, Mikaela urged himself to sit up. He was caught unaware by a gripping vertigo, his body adjusting to the new substance injected within his veins, setting him off balance. "What did you do to me...?" Mika asked. He gasped anew when he saw the blood staining his livestock clothing, the pool beside him where his arm was missing. And he realized... this wasn't a nightmare. This was reality.

"I gave you some of my blood so you'd live," said the vampire queen, walking toward him with something in her hand. "Powerful, isn't it?"

Mika noticed the thing in her hand. She was holding his arm.

Krul Tepes crouched beside the reeling Mika, whose cerulean eyes shone empty, confused at the porcelain-white floor. She relocated the flesh of the stump at Mika's side to connect the end of his severed arm as Mika's eyes flashed between the bodies of his dead family, at the pools of blood beneath them. "No..." Mika began to tremble, remembering what he had done. "No...!" he screamed out, pushing Krul back five steps, only to realize it was by the power of his recently severed right arm. He stared at the reconnected flesh, dark lines around his eyes. Tears surged in them, but somehow they felt ice cold against his paled cheeks. Mika shook his head, drawing his arm to his chest. "I don't want this...!"

"Too late now," Krul jibed, a small smirk overcoming her lips. She watched him with jubilance in her face, chuckling at the hopelessness in his form and expression. "You can't die now. Even if you tried to kill yourself. You're immortal."

Mika shook his head, blinking back the tears on the verge of pouring all down his face. "No, but... if I'm a vampire... Yuu will hate me..." He couldn't bear that thought, more than anything else. He couldn't bear the thought of living with what he'd done, fooled so easily, getting everyone else killed, but worse... what would happen if Yuu ever saw Mika again now? Yuu hated vampires... he'd hate Mika too.

"Come with me," Krul ordered, "I'll get you cleaned up." She held out a hand to Mika, but he wouldn't take it. He couldn't stand. He stared through the smeared crimson, white floor, where Yuu tried to drag him to the outside. The taste of his own blood and the blood Krul had forced into him lingered in his mouth. Now, that taste wasn't a revolting, metallic iron, but rich in flavor. Mika broke down from the very thought, clutching himself as he trembled, never wanting to leave his family, sprawled dead on the floor all around him. "No...! It wasn't supposed to end like this...!" he choked out, his voice such a high pitch that he tore his own vocal chords. "Yuu and I... the entire family... we were supposed to escape to the outside world...! We were going to be free! We –!"

"Children like you? Get out of the vampire city? Don't make me laugh." Krul bent down before Mika with one hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, her slitted eyes pierced into him. "That's right, all of your friends are dead, and the one that isn't will be soon, since there's nothing but a deserted wasteland in the middle of winter outside. Wouldn't it be horrible after all your sacrifice, all your struggle, the only family member you thought to be safe died, yet you remained here, alive as the very thing he hates most?"

 _No... no..._ Mika's world was more empty than ever. _Yuu... please..._

* * *

 **~Years later~**

* * *

Mikaela dodged between thinking Yuu was dead or alive for years. He dreamt of that scene. He dreamt of Yuu traveling through the ruined world the vampires had ravaged, freezing to death, being killed or tortured by some beast on the outside, being alone...

In time, Mika learned of the human organization working to purge the world of vampires, and their plans of using any means necessary to reach that end. _If Yuu's alive, he will be with them._ If Yuu was dead, Mikaela was convinced that surely, surely he would know. He would feel it in his gut, in his very bones. The only thing that kept him from losing his mind was the thought of recovering Yuu.

The thought of recovering Yuu...

And when they met, it wasn't as he'd dreamt the reunion would be. They were divided by their difference in sides now, something that could not be reversed. Yuu had had a new family, new friends to enjoy being with. Finally, he had seen Yuu again, and yet they were farther away from each other than ever.

 _I'll do anything to save Yuu from the greedy humans!_

His body ached with the need to see him again, but more than ever, Mika needed to make sure he was safe... _Even after you escaped from the city of the vampires, you fell into the hands of a race more despicable._ What kinds of things the humans were doing to Yuu, Mika didn't know. But he wouldn't allow Yuu to stick around much longer to find out.

This is why he felt no qualms, going against his vampiric "brethren." That is why he slaughtered every single one of them, all of those who stood in his way. That is why he grinned to himself with glee, because he was getting closer to the one person he has left to cling to.

Mikaela is determined to retrieve Yuichiro from the grasp of his new family, no matter the cost. Even if it means his own death. As long as Yuu is near, Mika's world is never empty.

* * *

 **I'm just really pumped for the next chapter of Owari no Seraph, no matter what happens! .\\(Ò.Ó)/. I only recently came into this fandom when I got hooked to the anime, so I have other little tidbits that I would like to write of these two in the future... many others, in fact...**

 **I started this one shot/drabble with absolutely zero direction, so I can't tell if it turned out good or not... Please tell me your opinion! I don't wanna botch up Mika or Yuu in any way or situation! They're both too perfect of characters!**


End file.
